Encuentros a las nueve
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Cierto rubio le envía una invitación al baño de prefectos al mayor de los hermanos Potter. Eso generará ciertas consecuencias, como que él se vuelva impulsivo y tenga cierta relación con James Sirius. Lo único que sabe con certeza es que las reacciones del tío de James y su abuelo, Lucius, prometen ser exageradas. [Slash] [Scorpius/James Sirius] [T por vocabulario]


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines lucrativos.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Personaje:** James S. Potter.

**Rating:** T.

**Género:** Romance.

**Acotaciones: **Lenguaje algo vulgar. Scorpius va en el mismo año que James; es decir, es un año mayor que Albus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENCUENTROS A LAS NUEVE<strong>_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

><p><em>Ven al baño de prefectos a las nueve.<em>

Era lo único que decía la nota, escrita con letra estilizada y sencilla. James bufó, molesto. Odiaba las cosas anónimas, detestaba la gente que no podía decir "¡Fui yo!". Le hartaba, pero la curiosidad era una de sus cualidades, y había decidido que iría. Parte de él decía que podía ser una broma, una trampa, lo que fuese, pero no era alguien desconfiado. Se apartó el pelo rojizo, suspiró y siguió escribiendo las instrucciones para hacer el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida.

En la otra esquina del salón de clases de Pociones, otro chico de sexto año pelirrubio, de ojos grises y mirada algo petulante sonrió, satisfecho, al ver como el pelirrojo de ojos castaños —que tenía una insignia de prefecto en el pecho— guardaba la notita en la túnica.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo miró una y otra vez por cada lado. No había nadie. Observó lo que era la entrada al baño de prefectos y musitó la contraseña en un susurro apenas audible. Miró su reloj y se fijó en que eran las ocho con cincuenta y ocho minutos. Entró al baño mientras sacaba su varita por si era una trampa o algo que no le convenía. En vez de eso, vio a un chico que conocía muy bien, la réplica exacta del padre de éste, con un brillo amenazador en sus ojos grisáceos. Él le apuntaba con la varita. James hizo lo mismo.<p>

El pelirrubio siguió mirándolo hasta que bajó la varita lentamente, como esperando un ataque repentino. El mayor de los hermanos Potter hizo lo mismo, aunque más rápidamente, aunque le lanzaba una mirada envenenada al Malfoy.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Malfoy? —inquirió James, yendo directamente al grano. Era obvio que ese _imbécil _le había dado la notita con letra estilizada y sin firmar.

Scorpius suspiró. Era como si buscase las palabras pero no supiese cuales escoger. Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras daba vueltas por el baño, ansioso y nervioso. El mayor de los Potter lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, impaciente.

—Apresúrate, Malfoy. Sabes perfectamente que desde el año pasado el toque de queda es a las nueve y media, joder.

—Me…—empezó. Dio un largo suspiro, negó con la cabeza y dijo muy rápidamente, sin detenerse a respirar, con los ojos cerrados por un instante—: me gustas a pesar de que seas todas las cosas por las que mi abuelo me mataría.

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó James, rezando por haber oído mal.

—Joder. No me hagas repetirlo. —El heredero de los Malfoy hizo un mohín, algo molesto.

—Eh…dilo de nuevo. Y más lento, por favor.

Malfoy dio una vuelta al baño, intentando elegir las palabras correctas y más sutiles. Pero no funcionaba. Para nada.

— ¿Puedo…explicártelo en una acción? ¿Sin palabras? —murmuró, con una idea alocada en su mente.

—Eh…vale.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa sincera, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus sonrisas, y caminó rápidamente hacia James. Entonces, se olvidó de que debía ser sensato, que debía mantener en pie el orgullo de los Malfoy, que no debía ser un sentimentalista, que no debía ser un estúpido; pero eso no importaba en ese maravilloso —y mágico— instante.

El beso duró poco, tres o cuatro segundos, pero fue como si las campanas del cielo tronaran en los oídos del pelirrubio de ojos grises. Fue un contacto lleno de pasión, de deseo, de cariño relativamente unidireccional. El chico de ojos castaños no reaccionó. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, esos segundos. Scorpius se apartó por su propia cuenta, con las mejillas encendidas.

Antes de que James se diera cuenta, el joven de Slytherin había escapado del baño de prefectos. Cuando el pelirrojo salió, solo vio unos mechones de pelo rubio girando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior. Seguramente el joven se dirigía a las mazmorras donde estaba su sala común.

El mayor de los Potter decidió no salir —aún— del baño de los prefectos. Se apoyó en la pared y, una y otra vez, llegaba a la misma pregunta: ¿qué mierda había sido eso? Un Malfoy declarándosele, dándole un beso y después huyendo a lo loco. El mundo se había puesto patas arriba, sin duda. Le costaría admitirlo, pero esos segundos de contacto de sus labios con los del Slytherin habían establecido algo con él. Una conexión. No sabía muy bien de qué.

No había respondido al beso, pero fue como si una pequeña y flameante llama se hubiese prendido en su interior. Y parecía que sería muy, muy difícil apagarla.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, James fue a almorzar en el Gran Comedor. Se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a su hermana Lily.<p>

—Hola, James —saludó ella.

—Ah…hola —respondió, casi como si no le hiciese mucho caso.

La atención del joven estaba puesta en un chico de su misma edad, con la insignia de prefecto en el pecho, que tenía la corbata de Slytherin bien puesta, que tenía el pelo rubio y ojos grises. Scorpius le sonreía tímidamente, pero de forma sincera. Como en el baño de prefectos.

James también esbozó una leve sonrisa.

No pudo evitar que su atención recayera en los labios que se habían posado en los suyos la noche anterior. Pero, sin duda alguna, la sensación al mirarlos era una sensación cálida. Agradable. Como al pensar en algo que te ponía especialmente feliz.

* * *

><p>Scorpius miró a su alrededor en la sala de Pociones. Su caldero soltaba un suave vapor casi blanco, a pesar de que debía ser un poco más oscuro. Suspiró, resignado al fracaso de su poción. Se había desconcentrado unos cruciales segundos, observando el pelo de James.<p>

Repentinamente, vio como un papelito doblado en forma de avión se posaba suavemente en su mesa. No había estado atento, por lo que no sabía de cual parte del salón venía. Lo desdobló cuidadosamente. Decía, con letra no muy prolija:

_Ven a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor a las nueve._

El rubio sonrió mientras guardaba el papel en su túnica. Obviamente, era James. Se preguntó si quería rebatir lo que pasó en el baño de los prefectos tres semanas atrás. No le importaba mucho el tema que James quería tratar, la verdad.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué deseas, James? —Su tono de voz no se parecía en nada al que antiguamente usaba contra su rival. Era un tono apaciguado, tranquilo. No petulante o enfurruñado.<p>

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Solo quería…hablarte —masculló. Al decir la última palabra, sus mejillas se encendieron imperceptiblemente—. ¿Pasas a mi sala común?

—Eh…bueno. ¿No matan al Slytherin que pase por su puerta?

—Saben perfectamente si uno pasa es que un Gryffindor lo ha invitado, aunque miran mal a esa persona por un par de días. Así que no.

Scorpius sonrió, pensando en que James sacrificaría su reputación Gryffindor por unos días para estar con él en un lugar más cálido que los pasillos. James dijo la contraseña al retrato de la dama gorda, y luego entró seguido por el pelirrubio. El primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente del Malfoy fue que el lugar era mucho más acogedor que la sala de su casa.

La hermana de James era la única persona que quedaba fuera de las habitaciones, y tenía una mueca desdeñosa en el rostro. Tenía un libro gigante en la mesa. No se dio cuenta de que James había entrado hasta que éste se acercó a ella, seguido por el pelirrubio.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—Estudiando para Aritmancia. Ahora odio a la tía Hermione por haberme recomendado tomar esa materia…es un maldito dolor de cabeza —dijo, sin apartar la vista del libro. Unos segundos después levantó la vista y echó la silla hacia atrás, aún sentada, mirando a Scorpius—. ¿Qué demonios hace Malfoy aquí, James?

—Se llama Scorpius —acotó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño—. Debíamos conversar sobre algo.

— ¿Sobre qué? —inquirió Lily, creyendo que iban a tener un duelo o algo en la sala común. Sabía perfectamente que James y Malfoy se llevaban muy mal.

—Espera un segundo —dijo el chico, sonriendo traviesamente. Se dio la vuelta y susurró algo a Scorpius. Éste asintió en un murmullo y luego James volvió a darse la vuelta hacia donde estaba Lily—. Quizás sobre que me besó hace dos semanas en el baño de prefectos y que ahora no sabemos qué hacer con el…amorío. —La última palabra la agregó de forma poco natural, como si le costara pronunciarla.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —chilló Lily, y sonó el ruido seco al golpearse con el piso. Del espanto y horror, se había caído—. Que tú…y Malfoy…estáis… ¿qué?

Scorpius soltó una risilla.

—Sí, eso mismo, _qué_. No sabemos muy bien qué. Al menos no James. ¿O sí?

—Tengo una idea.

Scorpius le dio un abrazo demasiado cercano.

— ¿Cuál?

—Creo que…creo que…

El rubor se apoderó de los pómulos del pelirrojo. Y, ante la mirada horrorizada de la menor de la familia Potter, Scorpius se acercó _demasiado_ a su hermano. Lily lo vio como en cámara lenta; como Malfoy se acercaba a su hermano, con una expresión que la chica no supo descifrar; y como…se… besaban.

El beso fue mucho más profundo que la otra vez. Esa vez, James no quedó congelado. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, "combatieron", y el beso duró un ratito. James sintió una gama de emociones muy parecida a las de su, ahora, novio: amor, deseo, pasión, esperanza…miedo por las reacciones de su familia.

Pero en ese momento no les importaba nada. Ni siquiera que Lily hubiese alertado a medio Gryffindor con varios chillidos y que muchas personas —como la hija de Oliver Wood y el hijo de Neville Longbottom— se enterasen de lo que estaba pasando.

No les importaba. Eran felices.

Se separaron cuando necesitaban respirar, y se miraron con amor. Con ensoñaciones asomando por sus ojos, unos grises y otros cafés.

—Creo que te amo —completó James, con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su boca.

— ¿Cómo que "creo", Potter? —musitó Scorpius, moviendo su mano como si blandiera una espada, con un tono arrogante bastante falso.

—Estoy seguro de que te amo.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Scorpius, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo. Muchos chicos que veían la escena desde las escaleras apartaron la mirada—. Creo que será mejor irme.

—Sí. Adiós. Nos vemos mañana.

—Me parece bien.

Y, ante la mirada atónita de todos los que habían bajado al escuchar los chillidos de la hermana de James, Scorpius se despidió con la mano de su novio y se dirigió hacia la salida.

James había tenido tres semanas para reflexionar sobre lo que sentía hacia Scorpius, y había llegado a la conclusión de que era algo parecido a su alma gemela. Ambos eran algo arrogantes, ambos algo impulsivos. Pero lo que más los unía no era ninguna de esas dos cualidades.

Era que ambos se amaban.

—James, te pido (mejor dicho, te ruego) que esto es una pesadilla —rogó Lily, levantándose y arreglándose su pelo rojo fuego.

—No, no lo es. Pero para mí es un sueño.

—Papá te va a matar cuando se entere…

—Corrección: tío Ron me va a matar cuando se entere.

—Cierto. El odia más a los Malfoy —coincidió la menor de los Potter.

Sin duda alguna, el tío Ron iba a matarlo tan rápido como se enterara. Y sería con una carta hacia su padre, como no; su padre siempre contaba todo a sus amigos de infancia.

James suspiró. Tanto la reacción del tío Ron como la del abuelo de Scorpius prometían a ser muy exageradas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>¡Hola! Gracias por haber leído estas mil ochocientas palabras aproximadamente. Es el primer slash que escribo en serio y creo que está bien, aunque no me convence mucho. Opinen, por favor. Necesito saber si tengo futuro como escritora de slash, porque el Drarry y el Wolfstar me encantan y quiero escribir sobre esas dos parejas (y esta, que creo que se volverá mi OTP de la tercera generación).


End file.
